


Defeat

by ThEElns



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Titanfall 2 (Titanfall)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEElns/pseuds/ThEElns
Summary: BT and Cooper make it off Typhon alive but have to pay a high price...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so feedback is very much appreciated. I'm a terrible writer and English isn't my first language, so keep that in mind I guess.  
> I thought of this some time ago and thought the premise would be kinda interesting.  
> Maybe I'll continue this, but I've ran out of ideas tbh. Maybe I'll have some, but until now, enjoy this short story!
> 
> Also I have no idea how this website works lmao

The Merc’s Ion slumps to the ground. BT stands motionless above the smoldering wreck for a second. At last, they have brought justice to that criminal. Cooper is relieved and lets out a quiet sigh. The moment was interrupted by Briggs’ voice blasting through the comms, 

“Cooper! Get the Ark out of there before it launches! Hurry!” 

BT’s chassis creaks as he begins to move towards the launch tube housing the Ark. As Cooper moves BT’s hands towards a hatch to rip open the injector and expose the Ark to remove it, a synthethic voice utters the words, 

“Fold Weapon priming sequence complete. Deploying the Ark.” 

Coopers sight goes white. The last thing he hears before passing out is Briggs desperately haling them, “Cooper! BT! Do you read?” 

Seconds later all data streams are interrupted by the massive release of energy by the Fold Weapon. The moment the interruption stops, thousands of distress calls flood all Militia frequencies. Harmony is gone. The heart of the resistance, now reduced to dust. 

As Cooper opens his eyes, he hears Briggs still desperately hailing them. 

“We read you Commander. A backblast knocked me out. Please don’t tell me what I fear has happened”, Cooper answers in a distressed voice. 

“We’ve lost Harmony and we’re losing this battle! There’s no time to grieve, you need to get onboard ASAP! We’ve marked an LZ for pickup! Hurry, Pilot!” The Commander still speaks in her direct tone, but one can make out other emotions this time: Anger, sadness, distress. She’d never admit that, of course, she’s the Commander of the Marauder Corps after all. What her soldiers need now is someone with a clear head to lead them, and Briggs is that someone. 

BT chimes in, his voice slightly distorted “Pilot, my auto-navigation systems are offline. I was unable to uphold the mission without you. We need to get to the marker immediately. You need to steer us there manually.” 

Cooper is silent. He has no words for what happened. For the purpose of alleviating his pain, he quickly grabs a Stim syringe from the Medkit located in the cockpit As he injects the substance, he can feel it coarse through his veins. His pupils dilate, his heart begins to beat faster than is healthy, but at least he’s awake now. The dose was minimal, yet still managed to soothe all the pain for the moment. Stim is a brutal substance, no wonder this stuff is only used on Simulacra. Cooper manages to ignore the substance causing his veins to hurt and the rapid beat of his heart and gets BT on his feet. Together, they limp outside and as they reach the marker, a Widow carrier descends, opening its doors to let BT step inside. The moment the doors close Briggs voice sounds over the radio, 

“To Militia Fleet, commence bombardement!” 

The deafening sound of weapons fire almost makes Cooper deaf. Through the outside cams he can see where they’re firing. The massive projectiles impact around the control center where they were just a minute ago and the mountain the Fold Weapon is located and blow off gigantic chunks, until finally the rock collapses on the middle. Before he can see that happen, the Widow jumps away and reappears in a high orbit. Around them, the whole Militia fleet appears. Suddenly, BT’s sensors are disabled by a blinding flash of light. As the cockpit screen reactivates Cooper can see a massive chunk of Typhon that has basically been lifted into orbit. The whole planet has been split in half and smaller chunks of rock float all around it, some even managed to escape the gravity well, flying off into deep space. Suddenly, Cooper notices the immense pain again. The Stim worked for a pretty long time, but even it wears off after some time. He tries to reach for painkillers, but passes out yet again because of the pain. 

A nurse stands above his bed, handling some medical equipment. The nurse notices Cooper waking up and tends to him before heading out. A minute later, Commander Briggs enters the Medbay. 

“Good to have you awake, Pilot. “ 

“How do you feel? You slept for two days straight!”, she says. 

“My memory is foggy as all hell. The last thing I remember is stepping on the dropship and then just... black.” 

“We managed to destroy the Ark. Typhon was obliterated, but the fleet jumped in time”, Briggs answers him. 

“What about Harmony? Are there survivors?” Cooper asks hopefully. 

Briggs’ tone is sombre, ”Around 15 Million escaped the surface, but about 450.000 died in the debris field.” 

Cooper doesn’t know whether to be happy or sad. 

“They just didn’t have enough ships”, she continues, “and even if they had, starports were overcrowded. This was impossible, they needed more time. The government should’ve reacted sooner.” 

“This is my fault”, Cooper interjects, “I was so close to stopping it. I should’ve been more careful.” 

He lets his head fall down in defeat and doesn’t notice the surprised look Briggs throws at him. 

“Your fault? You did the best you could, you couldn’t have predicted what would happen! If anyone is to blame here, it’s me." 

Now Cooper is the one confused. 

“I chose my men’s lives over those of the innocent people on Harmony. I could’ve ordered the bombardement sooner but chose to give you a chance. I am responsible for all of this”, her iron facade crumbled. Now she is only a sad lump of a woman, in no way resembling the stone-cold Commander Briggs everyone knows her as. 

“I guess we both have a burden to carry then”, Cooper ends the short silence with an empathetic smile on his face. 

Briggs looked at him with open eyes and a tiny smile escaped her lips as well.

In the end, she collects herself again. 

“How’s BT?”, he asks. 

“When you got here, we had to pry the canopy open to get you out”, Briggs answers, “It’s a wonder he even managed to walk. His circuits were fried! But don’t worry, he’s alright. The mechanics managed to fix him up, he’s as good as new.” 

“Where even is here?” 

“You’re on the Malta, Pilot. We are on our way to Freeport to collect our forces and plan our next move. The remnants of the government have gathered there. It’ll also give us a chance to restock and refuel.” 

Briggs starts to head for the door. 

“You need to rest, Jack. We’re in a difficult situation right now, we’ll need every man we have.” 


End file.
